


There is a life about to start when Tomorrow comes!

by Eponine_Thenardier_1832



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine_Thenardier_1832/pseuds/Eponine_Thenardier_1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Valjean saves all les Amis at the Barricades and Javert from suicide too. They all survive but one day, a week after the fight, Valjean and Cosette meet a girl and her boyfriend: they know them well. Valjean decides to help Eponine and Montparnasse and give them an oppurtunity to change their lives: what is going to happen? There will be a lot of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**"There is a life about to start when Tomorrow comes!"** _

 

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction about Les Misérables... I do not own "Les Misérables" and this is a non profit work. In this one they all have survived the barricades and injuried Amis, as well as Javert, are saved and cared by Jean Valjean at his home. There will be a lot of surprises and suspence, I wish you will like the story..._ _Sorry for mistakes but english it's not my first Language: I try to do my best but If you tell me where mistakes are It would be appreciated so I can correct it. Enjoy! :)_

 

A week had passed since the fall of the Barricades.

Jean Valjean was walking down the street with Cosette.

They were coming back to Rue de l'Homme Armé after buying some food and medicines for people that were at their home: Marius, his friends, Inspector Javert, who was saved from suicide by Valjean and a mysterious man which didn't speak much: they only knew his name was Étienne and he was father of two children, who reached him the day after the barricades and were living in the house too.

Javert had taken him there, along with the revolutionaries: Valjean hadn’t refuse to help him too, without asking his story.

The old convict had cared for them all and was trying to bring them to health again, despite some of them were badly injuried.

Cosette smiled:" Papa, I'm so blessed from life! I mean, I'm engaged to Marius and I'll marry him as soon as possible. Believe me, I couldn't ask for a better man and I'm totally in love with him.

His friends are slowly getting better too, Monsieur l'Inspecteur seems happy now that he could speak to you and that you have explained him that you have changed and I've seen Monsieur Etienne smiling for the first time yesterday after he could meet his children again.

I’ve been a little worried when I’ve heard him speaking with Inspector Javert but..I guess I’ts ok now. All It's gonna be alright!"-she concluded with bright eyes.

"You're right, my child. It's all perfect and I'm glad to see that I can help people and make them feeling better"-he answered.

Suddenly they heard someone speaking in a dark alley and they stopped.

"Papa, do you hear this voices? There is someone crying, let's go to see!".

Vajean stopped the girl:" Wait for me here. I'll be back in a few minutes".

He reached the place cries were coming from and saw something he couldn't believe.

A girl, no older than fifteen or sixteen, dressed with trousers and men's shirt, was sitting on the ground and young man was resting his head on the girl's lap while she was stroking his raven hair.

The man was covered in blood and dirt, in his shirt, trousers, jacket.

He was pale and he was mumbling something he couldn’t understand about a robbery and some money: Valjean looked him better.

 He knew that face! The young thief! He was the boy he had met days before, the one who wanted to take his bag with money! He had tried to convince him to change his lifestyle and become a honest man but it was clear he didn’t succeded… While he was thinking this things, the girl looked at him.

"I know you… you are the one who took Monsieur Marius away at the barricades! And other guys as well’I’ve seen you. You’re the one who came to our home after I’ve given you that letter, at the church… Do you remember me?”. Valjean watched at her carefully.

“Jondrette’s girl? I mean, Thenardier’s daughter?”-he asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes, It’s me. I…we…”-Eponine sighed.

She looked down at the boy who was half fainted:”He is, well… we may can say he is my boyfriend. I didn’t want to ask you for money, I’m feeling humiliated, Monsieur…but he has been injuried at the barricades while trying to save me, he got a bullet in is stomach and another injury and he lost a lot of blood. Monsieur, he needs a doctor. I’ve stopped bleeding and I’ve washed his wounds in the best way I could with clean water everyday but It’s not enough. I’m pregnant too and I have to care for my little brother. He went searching for food and he should be there soon. Montparnasse and my brother are the only people I have in the world, please help us."

There was a moment of silence. “Well,I sould not trust you. But I believe anyone deserve a second possibility: you’re young and how need help. I’ll helpo you.

Come on, can you stand?”.

In that moment, the injuried boy woke up:”’Ponine, what’s happening? He…I know you, old man. We can’t go with him…”-he murmured.

Valjean nodded to Eponine:”I’ll take him in my arms, don’t worry. Follow me”.

They reached the corner where Cosette was waiting. She placed a hand on her mouth:”Oh my Godness-she murmured-you're Eponine! Marius had spoken about you… You're Thenardier’s daughter! I remember you from when we were children”.

“Cosette, this girl needs help and this young man too: they will come home with us”.

Cosette agreed:“It’s ok, Papa. Come with me, Eponine, ten minutes and we’ll arrive at my house”.

In the meantime a blond boy had arrived:"Who are they, 'Ponine?"-he asked. "What do they want from us?".

Eponine explained they wanted to help.

"Uhm..should I trust you?"-the child asked, suspicious, to the old man.

”I need to care for Eponine now that ‘Parnasse is hurt and I don’t think we can trust you… You could denounce us to the police…”.

Valjean explained he what he had said to his sister and convinced him.

"Well, If It's true you saved my friends, I guess I should trust you… We all will come with you".

Eponine and Cosette went away, walking slowly down the street while Valjean took Montparnasse in his arms and took him away, followed and helped by the boy.

The blonde girl took out some bread and offered to the other:"You should eat a little, you must be hungry. When we'll arrive at home you'll have a proper meal".

Eponine looked at her sadly:"Why are you so kind with me? I'm sorry, Cosette. For being cruel with you when we were children, for trying to take Marius away from you…It’s.. a complicated tale. I wanna tell you. Can you forgive me?".

Cosette smiled:"Hey, don't worry. You have tried to take him away because you were lonely and poor and you were dreaming of a better life. I can understand you, I felt the same when I was living with your family: I just wanted to escape. Do you remember what my mother said the day she left me with your family? She said we should have been like sisters. At least we should try to be friends. I’m not angry with you and I do not hate you, ok? It’s not your fault. This will be a new beginning.

You will tell me better about your life in next days. Eponine, you deserve better. You deserve to change and be happy, you can have a different life as I did.

Now let's go to my home, you’ll have a bath and I'll give you some of my clothes, then you'll have a nice meal and you'll rest.

Tell me, it's true you're pregnant?"-she asked.

Eponine nodded:" Yes. Montparnasse it's the father. He is a thief… Now I'm scared both for my child and for my boyfriend".

"My father will call a good doctor and he will care for your boyfriend, I promise you. Montparnasse will have the best we could offer and he will live, then you will think what to do with your life. Your pregnancy will be successful, trust me. You won't have to be scared or starving anymore, it's a promise"-she concluded as they walked through the door.

Please leave a comment to first or second chapter! :)  
Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montparnasse will survive?  
> And who really is Monsieur Etienne?

“Here we are”-smiled Cosette”follow me”.

They entered in a big living room where some men were sitting at a table, playing cards and speaking.

A young girl, five, six years old,blonde and green eyed, ran to meet Cosette, screaming:” You’re arrived Madmoiselle Cosette! Would you play with me or tell me a fairytale?”. Eponine looked surprised at them both as the girl asked her:

” Who are you? It’s a friend of yours, Madmoiselle?”-she told to the blonde girl.

“Yes Thérèse. This is Eponine. It’s a friend of mine and a friend of your dad too, I guess… Now go to play with your doll and then search for your brother: I’ll come to you and give you both a piece of cake ok? Your dad is about to return too, with Inspector Javert.

“Oui Madmoiselle Cosette. It’s strange ‘cause dad never spoke about her…”.

“Well, Thérèse, I’m not sure I know him, tough… And where is your _maman_?”-she asked, trying to understand more.

Thérèse gave a shrug: “I only live with my dad and my brother. My mother lives in the streets… She lives begging for money and singing in the Cafès…but I do not think she has a good voice. Dad couldn’t stand her anymore ‘cause she wasted all the money he gained so one night he kicked her away from home. Now she only comes back when she needs money, late at night, when dad is working and ask my brother for it. But dad told us not to give her any money so she screams against us all and she goes away. I’m scared when she comes home and dad is not there. She screams loudly and she beat me: she’s a witch.

To be honest, I’m glad he kicked her away: she was bad with us.

I prefer staying with dad and Gérard than living with her: we're poor but at least we have each other.

By the way, when you’ll meet dad, do not tell him ‘’I’ve told you this things… he do not like to speak about our life and our family and he would punish me”.

“Oh I understand… so, your dad is at work now? What did you mean he’s with Inspector Javert?”-she asked, worried.

The girl lowered her voice:”Well yes… you know,he is a police agent and… well, I do not think I can say more… See you soon Madmoiselle Eponine!”-she smiled.

 Eponine was reached by a man, limping a little from his right leg.

“Hey,I’ve seen you at the barricades! You were the girl dressed like a man who went there for Marius, right? Oh my God, are you crazy to be still up? You look ill, believe me. You’ll die If you’ll go on like this!”-he said”you’re so thin and pale…let me help you”.

“This is Joly. He is studying as a doctor”-explained Cosette.

“Well, I remember you. Nice to meet you again, Monsieur Joly”.

Jean Valjean ran in the room, breathing heavily. “So we’re arrived. Monsieur Joly, thank God you’re here. Help us take this boy in a bedroom”-said the old man as Gavroche closed the door behind him and the doctor.

“He will live?”-Eponine asked he doctor, as they placed Montparnasse in room at the second floor and she sat near her boyfriend’s bed.

“I don’t know, ma fille. He needs a miracle. Oh, you, poor young children! You and all that boys at the barricades… you’re so young, why did you want to waste your lives like this? I’ve seen more injuried people all together in this home in the past week than in my whole life.

The bullet has damaged his stomach so It will be hard to save him. I don’t know how he had survived trough this week, believe me. He must be a strong boy.

The one in his stomach It’s not the only wound. You maybe didn’t see it because of all the blood but he has another  wound in his lower abdomen.

Thankfully this one injuried him but didn’t stop.

I’m scared the injury is dangerously near to his bladder and could have damaged it. I’ll try to fix this one as well, wishing the wound was not so deep to have damaged the bladder.

He is really badly injuried and I don’t know If he will survive the surgery but I’ll try my best to save him. Now I’m going to clean the blood off, I'll try remove the bullet and care for the other wound, If it’s not too late.

I suggest you to leave, this men will help me”-he explained watching Valjean, Joly and Gavroche ”then I’ll come to take a look at you.

You do not seem to be well too”-the man  added.

 “’Ponine… you’re here…where the fuck we are?”- ‘Parnasse asked”oh God… I know your face!”-he looked at Valjean.

“You…fucking old man I’ve tried to rope days ago. Fuck.. fuck you. We’re at his home? How did you…why are we here? You should not have accepted...his help ‘Ponine”-the boy screamed in pain as the doctor started cleaning the wound in his stomach:”It hurts so much… So much pain”-he told, softly"all…all over my body. And I’m so tired…I…I just want to sleep. I had…fucking projects ‘Ponine. We spoke… not be a thief anymore…no more Patron-Minette. I…do… I do not want to leave you and… the baby. You were my only opportunity to change… But It hurts so much…”.

The girl smiled and kissed his forhead:”Shhhh ‘Parnasse. You won’t. The doctor will help you and you will be all right and become a wonderful father.

We will live like honest people, like we have decided when we spoke months ago, do you remember? I swear you.”-she cried as Cosette took her by hand her away from the room.

Eponine was now in a bathtub, cleaning her dirty body and hair.

She heard frightful screams from the bedroom and she was wondering If she would have seen ‘Parnasse alive again.

When she ended, she covered herself with a towel and reached for Cosette in another room.

She looked at a mirror:”There were ages I hadn’t seen my face and my body clean. I’m almost not recognizing myself!”.

Cosette put a hand on her shoulder:”I can give you some of my clothes.

Which one do you want? You can choose”-she said, opening her wardrobe.

“I suggest you should wear the one you were watching the day me and my father went to your home, when your father asked money.

I’ve noticed you liked my dress. Take it: it’s yours. It’s a gift. Take other things If you want, as you prefer. Oh, and you need shoes too.

Mine should fit you.

And as soon as you will feel better, we’ll go out for some shopping.”

“Can’t believe it. I have no words to thank you, Cosette. And I… want to explain you all, I want to explain Marius all. We should take a seat and speak together”.

“I’ve told you: do not worry.

Marius was wounded but now he is better and he is caring for Enjolras, one of his friends who was badly hurt, like Montparnasse.

We will reach him after and you will have time to explain maybe tomorrow. For now you must focus on your health, your baby and Montparnasse. Nothing more”.

Eponine nodded and disappeared in the bedroom, to go dressing.

“You look wonderful. Can’t believe you’re a Thenardier.

You seem so different from your parents... Let’s go, you should eat a little. Then we’ll go to see how Montparnasse is doing”- Cosette said as she took her to the kitchen.

They sat at the table as Touissant placed a bowl of broth, some bread and cheese in Eponine’s plate.

She started eating without a word and when she finished, Cosette spoke:”Do you want a piece of cake?”-she offered.

“Can I ask you something?”-she asked.

‘Ponine nodded.

“How did you met Montparnasse? I know how you met Marius and we’ll speak about him tomorrow but Montparnasse? Do you really love him?”.

“Well…uff…my… my father worked with a gang of thieves that is called Patron-Minette…”.

Cosette jumped in her chair.

“Monsieur Étienne! I’ve heard him speaking about it! Now I remember… Doesn’t matter, go on, sorry”.

“Montparnasse was the younger of them. I used to be a spy for them and help them delivering letters and asking for money or with robbery so it happened often me and Montparnasse to be together.

We had sex…we became friends and yes, sometimes we had sex. Often he got angry with me but then he asked for forgiveness. It’s a strange relationship.

Three months ago we had sex for the last time and now I’m pregnant, I’m sure.

I was in love with Marius but yes, I’ve started having a little doubts and thinking about ‘Parnasse and the real chance to change my life.

We had spoken about going far away from Paris, become honest people. But we never tought about marriage or stuff like this… I was ready to die for Marius at the barricades, when you were going to England and he went at the barricades to kill himself.

So I followed him there and National Guard shot him: I had placed myself in front of the guns but ‘Parnasse was faster than me.

He got the bullet in my place. When the battle ended, we escaped and hid in the alley your father found us, in an old abandoned shop.

We had no money and ‘Parnasse was injuried so Gavroche, my little brother, who had survived the battle too, helped us, searching for food.

I’ve cared as better as possible for Montparnasse and then you found us.

That’s it”-she finished.

Cosette was shocked.

“Oh ok…so you’re not sure you’re in love with him. It’s a strange situation… I should not judge by the way: I guess you’re tired, let’s go to see how Montparnasse is doing and then you’ll rest.

The doctor watched Eponine, worried as she asked:”He’ll survive?”.

“I wish. I’ve made a surgery to remove the bullet from his stomach and his bladder it’s not damaged but the injury is near so it had a trauma,well...it may can happens he will urinate blood in the next days or not be able to empty his bladder: If this will happens, call me immeditely, ok?".

Maybe the boy will recover but it will take time and will be extremely painful.

I’ve given him some opium so he can sleep a little without pain: he had lost lot of blood and he’s very weak, he needs plenty of rest.

His stomach is devasted: I've removed the bullet but and he won’t be able to eat for some time: you will have to spoonfeed him.

Slowly, a few food: some warm broth and maybe some bread in it and he could only drink water.

Nothing more.

It will take a lot of time for him to recover, we only have to wait and wish he won’t take an infection. I’ll come back tomorrow to see how he’s doing. Now come with me, girl”.

“I’ll stay with him”-Valjean told to Eponine.

The two girls followed the doctor:”So, Madmoiselle, I give you confirmation: you’re pregnant. You’re so thin it’s a miracle you hadn’t lost the baby ‘till now.

Lack of food affected you badly, I see.

Now you only need to eat and to rest as much as you can.

The more you’ll get stronger, the more pregnancy will be easy.

See you tomorrow”-he said as he finished the examination.

As Eponoine and Cosette were coming back to Montparnasse’s room, they heard someone speaking in the living room.

“Fuck you Javert, I’ve told you: I don’t know nothing more about them. Ok? I’ve told you all I knew. Now leave me in peace. I’m a police agent, right?

Forget about my past, I did it to help police, It’s my job”.

“Well,Étienne, you’re a simple police agent, I’m an Inspector.

I should have left you to die a week ago, when I found you there shaking and trembling on the ground, in a puddle of your own piss after you had wet yourself in fear. Killed by a boy... Such shameful end for you!”.

The man called Étienne got angry:”Not now, ok? I was drunk, I made a mistake.

You could not leave me there, you would have left one of your men killed by a rebel and you would have been fired of.

I've been working in Paris police from ages, they are satisfied with me and you can't send me away, I'm sorry.

Now let me go”.

Eponine and Cosette entered the bedroom where Montparnasse was and saw Gavroche sit on a chair.

“Hey ‘Ponine”-the boy pointed Montparnasse”he’s sleeping.

Monsieur Valjean will stay with him as I’ll go to sleep.

I suggest you should do the same, sister”.

The girl sat on the young man’s bed and caressed his cheek:”I’ll be back tomorrow morning, ‘Parnasse. I won’t leave you”-she promised.

Cosette had prepared a bedroom for Eponine: “you can sleep as much as you want. You’ll be safe here”.

Before falling asleep, Eponine murmured:”Thanks again for your kindness. I’ll prove you I’m a better person than my parents”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine starts a new life, Montparnasse seems to be better but we don't know If he'll survive at least and Monsieur Etienne reveals himself.

When Eponine awoke the next day, It took her a moment to understand where she was.  
Then she remembered: she slowly dressed up with clothes Cosette had given her and went searching for ‘Paransse’s room.  
She was walking slowly, near the wall, feared to fall on the ground: when she arrived in the living room, she felt like she couldn’t walk anymore: she still was very weak.  
The girl took all her strength and reached the bedroom upstairs: she entered in the room slowly.  
Joly was there, caring Parnasse’s wounds and changing his bedages: “He woke up an hour ago, I helped him eating a little, I explained him where he was and that you were ok.  
Then he felt asleep again, he still has fever and he needs rest but he was a little better, I guess he will survive.  
The doctor will arrive later in the morning”-Joly explained.  
“Thank you, Monsieur Joly.  
I guess you’re tired too, go to rest, I’ll stay with ‘Parnasse”.  
She sat on a chair near him and spoke him softly:”You know, when you’ll feel better, we’ll leave Paris.  
Or If you prefer, we’ll stay here and we’ll search a way to live like honest people, I can work as a dress maker for example.  
We’ll save money and we’ll have a true home, we’ll not live in the streets anymore and our child we’ll be happy.  
I swear you.  
It will be amazing.  
We’ll forget our miserables lives”.  
When she finished speaking, Montparnasse groaned, waking up.  
“Hey… ‘Ponine… you’re here.  
God, I feel like shit.  
I’ve listened your words…ahah you’re an amazing girl… I’ve always be wrong with you…  
I guess.  
So, you’re convinced, do you really want to be with me?  
Well, I don’t know how you can forgive me after what I’ve done to you”-he said, trying to sit down but falling on the bed again,since he was even too weak to move..  
Eponine stopped him:”Yes,I’ve taken that decision and I’d like you to follow me, you’re and my brother are the only people I have.  
Hush, ‘Parnasse, you must stay in bed, you’re still weak.  
There is something do you need?”-she asked, worried.  
“I need to piss badly, ‘Ponine.  
The chamberpot please before I piss myself”-he moaned in pain.  
Eponine took the chamberpot and helped the young man to stand up: Montparnasse let out a scream as he relieved himself.  
He pissed blood.  
“Oh my fucking God”-he mumbled trying to breath, with tears in his eyes:”my bladder hurts like it was it was stabbed by hundred of knives, my cock is burning like hell, my stomach hurts, I feel sick and I feel like my legs can’t support me.  
I’ve never felt so helpless, fuck!”-he said before faint again in the bed, trembling.  
“The doctor said this could happened.  
Don’t worry, he is coming here to see how you’re doing.  
You must go trough this, ‘Parnasse.  
You can’t live me”.  
Monsieur Fauchelevent entered in the room: “How is him?”-the man asked.  
“He’s not good, Monsieur.  
The doctor is almost here?”.  
“Now, Eponine, follow Cosette, you’ll need to buy some clothes and things you may can need, she will help you.  
Don’t worry”-he smiled.  
“So, let’s have breakfast and then we’ll have some shopping”-she explained.  
They went upstairs: Gavroche was speaking with a boy a little younger than him.  
“This can’t be possible.  
Your father can’t be that man.  
No, you’re wrong.  
This can’t be possible”.  
“I tell you, it’s true.  
I’ve followed him one night.  
But now shut up, your sister is watching us!”.  
“Hey ‘Ponine, how are you?  
This stupid boy was telling me that he knew Patron-Minette.  
I don’t believe it.  
By the way, how is ‘Parnasse?  
It would be sad if he dies”.  
The girl was confused:”Patron-Minette?  
Please, Gavroche, stop it.  
I do not want to speak about them anymore.  
Now I have to go, please do not argue with him anymore and behave well.  
I can’t be worried for you, for ‘Parnasse and for my child all at the same time”.  
Eponine and Cosette were sitting at breakfast table when they were reached by Marius.  
“Good morning my love”-he said, kissing Cosette’s lips.  
Eponine felt something in her heart.  
It was not hate she would have felt until some weeks before but it was a little unpleaseant feeling she couldn’t explain herself.  
She was pretty sure Marius was not her true love.  
“ ‘Ponine, Cosette told me you were here.  
I’m glad to see you’re ok”-he said, smiling.  
“Thank you.  
Ok, now I can speak.  
I…I want to tell you, tell you both, that I’m sorry.  
I tought I was in love with you and yes, maybe I ‘ve been for some time.  
I’ve tried not to let you know that Cosette was going to England.  
Now I want to change, I want to prove you that I can be different from the world and from the family I’ve lived in.  
I promise you both, I’ll try.  
Do you believe me?”-she asked.  
Marius smiled:”Hey, I should ask you for forgiveness.  
I’m feeling like I’ve used you and your love for me to reach Cosette and this was not a good behavior so forgive me.  
I’ve been stupid and cruel.  
Well, that’s all.  
We all will start again from today”.  
Cosette interrumpted him:” You’re right.  
So, let’s go shopping, you need some clothes, ‘Ponine”.  
The two girls walked away together.  
Streets crowded: after the Revolution, the town was slowly coming back to normality.  
The dressmaker looked surprised as she saw the two girls in the shop: she would never expected to see an thin girls as Eponine was.  
“Madame Dupont, how are you?”-Cosette started as Eponine followed her in the shop, watching the floor.  
“You see, this is my friend Eponine.  
She needs some clothes so I’ve figured out you would have helped her.  
Yes, now she’s still thin enough but as you can notice, she’s pregnant so she needs clothes that will fit her”.  
The dressmaker smiled:”Oh, congratulations Madmoiselle Eponine!  
You must be happy! Come with me, I’ll show you some pieces of cloth I can make you dresses with”.  
Eponine murmured:”Cosette, as soon as I’ll get a job I’ll pay you”.  
The blond girl said:”For the last time: Do. Not. Worry. If I listen you saying you want to pay again, I kick you out of home.  
I’m pleased to help you, you do not have to worry sweetheart”.  
They bought Eponine new clothes and shoes and ordered other dresses to be delivered at Rue de l’Homme Armé the following week.  
The girls went to a hairdresser and then they had meal together and came back home in the afternoon.  
While they were walking home, Cosette spoke:”I have to tell you something.  
I’ve asked information to Inspecteur Javert about Monsieur Etienne and he had confirmed it too.  
I think you know Monsieur Etienne, you know him well.  
He is someone you should not be happy to meet again, someone linked to your past, so I wanted you to be ready.  
I can’t say more”-she excused herself.  
Eponine was confused, really confused.  
Who could be this man, who was linked to her past?  
She didn’t know it.  
There was something strange, something disturbing.  
As soon as she entered in the living room, she noticed a young man sat in a armchair: she recognized him, he was Enjolras, the leader of the Revolution.  
Another man was speaking to him, smiling and kissing his forehead:”Do you feel better today?  
You know, you had fought with amazing courage and I’m pround of you, I believe in you.  
You are an amazing leader and an amazing man”.  
Enjolras nodded:”Thank you, R.  
I’m happy I could fight for France and I was ready to die for it.  
I did my duty, nothing else.  
And I can say I’ve changed my opinion about you: you were brave having decided to die on my side.  
We have survived but I must thank you the same since you’ve been on my side all the time, caring for me and helping me recovering”.  
Eponine was going upstairs to see how Montparnasse was doing: Cosette had told her the doctor was examinating him and Gavroche was on his side when she heard a male voice laughing loudly.  
“Ahahahah Grantaire, Enjolras, you’re both so sweet.  
Enjolras, you fucking bastard, I should finish what the bullets had started.  
You tried to kill me”-he shouted.  
“’Ponine… so it was true you were here girl.  
Right.  
You know, you were lucky not to ended up in prison like your father and your sister.  
Well, as other members of Patron-Minette too, except from Montparnasse.  
Don’t worry: I’ll avoid you two to go in jail”-he smiled.  
Eponine looked at him carefully.  
He was a man in his thirty, maybe he was thirty five.  
Tall, with curly black hair and wonderful green eyes.  
“I don’t know what are you speaking about, Monsieur.  
And I don’t know you too”-she said, going away.  
The man stopped her and took her arm:”Are you sure?  
Follow me”.  
Eponine followed him, trembling with fear.  
“Who are you?”-she asked.  
“Well, you’re right.  
You’ve never seen my face, you can’t recognize me.  
My name is Etienne Le Cabuc and I’m a police agent.  
You probably know me as Claquesous”.


End file.
